


A Place Worth Fighting For

by Gaysquip



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Clouis, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, I have no clue what to put for the tags, Inspired by The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), Kind of AU ish, Multi, Straight couple, Zombies, bi characters, dare i say, first fic, im new uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysquip/pseuds/Gaysquip
Summary: Clementine thought the car wreck would be the worst of her problems. Up until she met the kids at Ericson.It all started with a car crash, a mild injury, and an adorable child.  But what would be the outcome? Clementine knew groups always ended in death or failure. But for once, maybe this could be her happy ending. Maybe she could actually learn to love someone.... other than AJ.





	A Place Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> {This is my first fic haha. I posted the original on Wattpad but decided to change the title here because I kept hearing the song from Mulan 2 everytime I see the title. Any type of criticism would be great as I wish to improve my writing and whatnot ! Thanks!}

under renovation (yes for the ten millionth time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If you read this chapter before i updated it bleach ur eyes pls)


End file.
